blood_tear_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Quidy
Quidy Niraryd, more known as Qui, is a member of Blood Tear where she is an Elite hero and a member of a team called The Demon Wolfs. Appearance: Qui is small and has slender figure with pale skin, pointed ears, red eyes and blue straight but small hair which slightly covers her left eye. Qui wears black leggings, with a small black skirt and a black belt with iron like orbs on in. She also wears a sweatshirt which is thin and skinny but without sleeves, it also has a hood which she uses when she is on a mission. She also wears a small white scarf around her neck. She always carries around her black wires, which are enchanted so her darts, which are attached to them, can’t be seen easily. She has multiple piercing in her right ear. On bottom of her ear she has a silver cross and on top of her ear she has two silver rings and behind her ear are three silver like long needles which can be used as a weapon if necessary. While in Eien yami: (child) Circus costume: She wears blue contact lenses and a white wig. She wears a small white dress. Personality: Qui is a cheerful person, who gets angry easily. She learned to show her emotions just few years ago and even now she has only few emotions like anger and happiness. She usually is shown cheerful, playful and she usually does pranks on The Demon Wolfs (especially Sena and Karma). She is extremely royal to The Demon Wolfs as they saved her live once in the past and she loves everyone in Blood Tear. When provoked or angered, Qui is shown a whole different side of herself. She is willing to kill someone who angered her and she sees as an enemy. However, despite her short-tempered nature Qui is shown to be mostly kind and polite towards others (when she sees them as ally). Qui is also very organised (for example her room). She is always writing reports about her mission and she usually writes report about The Demon Wolf missions as well. History: Qui was born into Egrna’s undercover unit, the assassins of Eien yami, and at one point became its leader. At the age of six, she was forced into killing both of her parents. At that point Eien yami became doing experiments on her, turning her into a demon, in order to be Eien yami ultimate weapon. After Blood Tear was getting bigged and more known, Qui and her agents, were send to go and kill their members. Qui tried to assassinate Felynyl and Azura but she failed in the assassination and when the emperor’s magician cursed her and tried to kill her. She was saved by Azura and Fylynyl and Qui decided to join Blood Tear. Little is known about Qui’s history, but it is evident that, from a young age, she was under intensely abusive treatment. Since her assassin days, Qui has apparently became quite tame and serious but then she met Blood Tear and she became cheerful and relaxed. Azura remarked that Qui’s eyes were always full of darkness and nothing else, when they’d first met. Over the course of their acquaintance, Qui has apparently grown very close to her team. There appears to be a respect between The Demon Wolfs and Qui, as Qui was entrusted with the care of the team many times, while Azura was away. Abilities: Physical Abilities: Qui is a trained assassin. Qui is proficient in many weapons but her weapon of choice is using rope darts to enscare and stab her opponents. * Remote Control Blade: Qui throws her darts and they cross each other to constrict her opponents. This is a special assassination technique of the Eien yami. Equipment: Armor: * Boots: These boots make so sound and when Qui uses these full at her full potention, Qui is moving two times faster then normal. Weapons: * Tsuinsuneku (Twin Snake):''' Qui's main weapon. It takes the form of her rope darts that she changes into the form of twin lightning snakes to ensnare and bite the opponent. * '''Darts: Qui's body is filled with hidden darts all over her body. The most notable darts are her 3 silver needles behind her ear. Reletionships: Blood Tear: Felynyl Do'ath: Qui first met Felynyl when she was still an assassin. She tried to assassinate Felynyl and Azura under the orders of Egrna Kingdom. Though, after she failed, she decided to trust Felynyl, Azura and Blood Tear, gave up on the path of being an assassin and followed them. She's close enough to nickname her "Fely" Qui also shows loyalty and trust towards Felynyl. The Demon Wolfs: Qui is extremely royal to her team Azura Kurohasu: Qui first met Felynyl when she was still an assassin. She tried to assassinate Felynyl and Azura under the orders of Egrna Kingdom. Though, after she failed, she decided to trust Felynyl, Azura and Blood Tear, gave up on the path of being an assassin and followed them. Qui shows loyalty and trust towards Qui. This trust seems to be reciprocated by Azura, as Qui was also tasked to be in charge of The Demon Wolfs while she was away. Karma Ryouma Kasai: Qui and Karma are very good friend and respect each other even tho they keep fighting each other they fight because for them it is fun. Qui usually does pranks on Karma and Qui because of fun. Sena Sakura Qui and Sena have very good relationship. Qui usually is harassing him and making pranks on him because of fun. Trivia: * Eien (eternity), yami (darkness) * Qui was inspired by Ja'far from Magi, which is one of creators favorite characters. * Her real birthsday is unknown